


telepon

by fumate



Series: kasih raya [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, high school boys (bros) are in luuuuvvvvv, lame seriously this is lame and ooc lmao im high on this ship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: di perjalanan pulang, kuroo menerima panggilan masuk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Kuroo merogoh saku celana begitu mendengar ponselnya berdering. Panggilan masuk. Diangkat tanpa dilihat siapa si penelepon—ah, tidak usah. Dari nadanya saja sudah ketahuan siapa. (Kuroo menyetel nada dering khusus untuk si penelepon ini.)

“Uh, halo?"

“Yo, Koutarou!” Menjepit ponsel di antara pundak dan telinga, Kuroo menggeliat membenarkan posisi ranselnya. “Ada apa?” Kemudian kembali dipegang tangan.

“Ini hari Valentine, kan?” Bokuto tertawa gugup dari seberang. Keras, tetapi mengandung keraguan. “Kau mau—entahlah—kau mau kencan?”

Kuroo tertawa. “Kurasa tidak, Kou.”

“Heeeh?! Kenapa?”

“Aku sih tidak mau. Kamu saja yang mau.”

Bokuto tidak sedang ada di sampingnya, di dekatnya, di jarak pandangnya. Tetap saja Kuroo bisa melihat lelaki satu itu sedang memanyunkan bibir dengan alis berkerut dramatis.

“Memang aku mau, kok,” rajuk Bokuto. “Coklat-coklat juga lagi banyak yang diskon. Kan lumayan.”

Tipikal. “Sekarang sudah sore. Kalau mau dipaksakan kencan sekarang juga tidak akan puas, Kou. Nanti saja hari minggu. Sekalian latihan juga kalau mau—omong-omong, kamu di mana?”

“Di kamar,” suara ranjang kejatuhan beban. “Kau baru pulang?”

“Yeah.”

“Sama Kenma?”

“Tidak, sendiri. Kenma sakit.”

“Oh.” Bokuto terdiam, memberi jeda. Kuroo melirik sekitarnya sesaat sembari menanti lanjutan. “Jadi kita perginya hari minggu? Tidak sekarang?”

“Yep. Biar enak. Kau mau ke food court atau game station?”

“Dua-duanya,” langsung dijawab. “Dan kau juga harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas, Tetsu. Serius. Aku tidak paham sama sekali.”

Kuroo mendengus geli. “Bung, _lagi_? Kita mau kencan atau kerja kelompok sebenarnya?”

“Hei, kalau kau menerima ajakanku untuk kencan sekarang, aku tidak akan minta bantuanmu, tahu.”

“Ya, Kou, aku yakin sekali kau _tidak akan_ melakukannya,” ia menggeleng kecil. “Tapi ya sudah. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, kok. Minggu, oke?”

“Oke,” jawab Bokuto. Sambungan terputus kemudian dan Kuroo menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum bodohnya dari orang-orang yang mungkin melihat.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~anj aKHIRNYA SAYA NULIS OTP ASLI FANDOM INI PUJA KERANG AJAIB ULULULULULULU~~ what do you mean you don't like bokuroo you watched haikyuu!! once of course you love them


End file.
